More kids from the future
by So.Not.Your.Average.Girl
Summary: "M'gann and Connor Kent are out parents." "WHAT!" I grinned. BartxOC
1. The new kids

**Chapter 1: From the future**

**_Normal POV_**

Everyone was either in their room or in the tv/kitchen room, minding their own business...Reading, watching...Being utterly bored...Little did they know, that two more people were coming.

**_XxXxX_**

"Warning, unknown device in the cave, warning unknown device in the cave." Alarms blared and red lights flashed, Beast Boy jumped off of the couch with his bowl of popcorn in the air, then it went down and the bowl was on his head along witht he popcorn. Everyone ran to the room to see a vehicle-like square shaped machine, suddenly the door opened. A 13 year old boy with green skin, 5 freckles across his nose, bright orange-brown eyes, soft but spiky hair, he also wore a martian outfit, stepped out.

"Uuuuh...Hi!" He said brightly. A girl the same age stepped out, she had black hair tied up in a high spiky elbow length ponytail with bangs covering her right eye, she had fine skin, bright blue eyes, she wore a black t-shirt with a red s-shield symbol on it, dark skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black and red mask stepped out. "I can't believe you just said that." She sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

_**XxXxX**_

**Rue's POV**

"Okay, we ask the questions."

"Whatever." I sighed, my twin brother Zak elbowed me, "Sis be nice! Please forgive my sister, sometimes she's just moody." He said, I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from shouting. "Hey! I know them!" Bart (Impluse) winked at me, I sighed, "No one asked you Bart." I hissed.

" are your names?"

"Rue and Zak Kent." Zak smiled brightly

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Uh...Parents...?"

I scoffed, "Y-Your kidding right?" I laughed.

"Parents."

I smirked when I saw Mu parents in eye corner of the room.

"M'gann and Connor Kent."

"WHAT!" I heard them shout, I smiled, "Sis! Don't just shout it out!" Zak exclaimed.

_**XxXxX**_

I sat on the couch petting wolf, everyone was talking. "Hey babe." I sighed, "Go away Barry!" I muttered as I stroked Wolf's headfur, Wolf growled at him and Barry took a step back. I felt the couch shake and Connor was sitting there.

"Uuuuh...Hi."

"Hi."

"So...Your really my daughter? And Zak is my son? And M'gann is my wife?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow..."


	2. BART!

**Just to let you know, Zak's heroe name is Kid Martian (I know, so stupid, lol), and Rue's heroe is Super Girl (Cliche) oh, and I don't own young justice!**

**Chapter 2: BART!**

_**Rue's POV**_

I collapsed onto couch, "29 practice fights in one flippin yippdie doo la ga day!" I said as I turned on the T.V, I got up then started heating up some popcorn.

Beep!Beep!Beeepbeeeep!

I grabbed the bowl of steaming delicious food, then something zoomed by and next thing I know. MY POPCORN WAS GONE!

"BART!" Bart's head popped out from the front of the couch, "No need to shout girl." He smiled as he threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth, I gave him a death glare and he gulped then threw the bowl up.

WHAM!

There...Was...A...Bowl...Of...Popcorn...On...My...HEAD!"Get back here you piece of poop!" I threw off the bowl of popcorn and ran after him ran after him, I skidded in the middle of the hallway, looking around.

Bart's POV

I hid in my bedroom closet, shaking.

Ohmygod!ohmygod!ohmygod!ohmygod!ohmygo-

WHAM!

There stood it...The beast with nose flaring, eyes in slits, hair spiked up...

"BART!"

I was about to run out when pressure was on my neck.

Rue's POV

"Heeerk!" He choked, I dragged him behind me, out of the room with him screaming-

"IMSORRYFOREATINGYOURPOPCORNB UTIWASSOHUNGRYANDITJUSTSMELL EDSOGOOD-!"

He went on and on and on but I didn't care, HE IS going to pay.

Normal POV

"NO!" The scream echoed off the walls, Miss Martian, Blue beetle, Geen Arrow, Superboy, Arsernal and Red Arrow all dropped what they were doing and ran to the room. "No! Someone help me! No! Leave me alone!" The voice kept screaming, "Maybe it's icicle? Or maybe the terror twins?! Or Vandal!" Beast boy asked.

Instead of finding that, they found Rue on her knees each side of Bart, her left hand around his throat to hold him down, and her right hand with sushi in it.

"Want some sushi?!"

"No!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Noononono!"

"Too bad! EAT IT!"

"Nonononono! Someone help!"

Beast Boy stared cheering Rue on, "Well this is disturbing..." Connor said, Rue grabbed an acupuncture needle and put it in Bart's forehead, he went limp and his mouh was wide open, she stuck the raw fish in his mouth and closed it then removed the needle.

"ACK!" He went over to the sink as she let him go and started washing his mouth with the sponge which had a plastic stick attached to it. Rue smiled, "For some reason, I feel so...so...Happy..." M'gann snickered, "She has YOUR sense of humor." She smiled at Connor who sighed deeply.

"So...So...Calm, peaceful...Content-"

Whap! Ffffffft...

Bart laughed as the pie was on her face, it fell off and Rue's face was surprise/shocked. "Oh man you should se you face! Hahah-!" Her face turned crimson red with anger, hair spiked up, and her fists and she quaked. The color drained from Bart's face, "KID FLASH!" Okay, checklist to see if Rue was livid.

1)Face crimson red (with anger)

2) hair spiked up

3)fists clenched

4) Quaking

5) Screaming heroe name

Yup, she's ticked,

Zac came in smiling brightly,

"Hi friends! It's a good day to be friends and-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bart ran with Rue right on his tail and Zak sighed deeply. "Why couldn't I have the perfect, sweet, nice and calm sister?" He groaned, "And your temper to..." M'gann added quietly.

XxXxX

"Alright people, Icicle, the terror twins, posion ivy and Bane are robbing a bank. Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Super girl, Kid Martian, Beast Boy, and Wondergirl, your up." Kid flash, Beast boy and Wonder girl cheered.

BOOOM!

What happened?!

Why was there an explosion?!

is anyone hurt?!

why won't anyone review?!


	3. Missing

**Chapter 3: Missing**

_**Bart's POV**_

_*cough cough cough*_

"Is everyone alright?"

"I think so..."

"Alright, head count everyone..."

I coughed then waved the smoke away from me.

"Wondergirl?"

"I'm here!"

"Robin?"

"Over here."

"Beast Boy?"

"I'm good!"

"Kid Flash?"

"Good...Not crash man but good..."

"Superboy, Miss Martian?"

"We're good."

"Lagoon Boy?"

"Neptune's beard...I'm okay..."

"Batgirl? Bumblebee?"

"We're fine."

"Blue beetle?"

"Some bruises, no biggie."

"Supergirl?"

Nothing...

"Supergirl?!" The smoke cleared and she wasn't there. I panicked, "Someone one took her! We have to find her-AAAH!" I was about to run when I fell as pain shot through my left leg like a bullet.

_**XxXxX**_

_**Somewhere in the Sahara desert...**_

_**Rue's POV**_

_"Test subject D092 waking up."_ I heard faint voice, I open my eyes but a bright light flashed and I shut them quickly, I opened them again but more slower. I found myself strapped to a cold metal table, I tried to move but then I felt like I had the flu, a cold, chicken pox to. And I felt like I was going to throw up, something green was glowing and I groaned.

Kryptonite

I tried to get out of the metal bands but I just felt so weak...So frail...So...So...So vulnerable. I never felt like that, I always thought I was so strong and no one could make me feel weak.

_**XxXxX**_

Bart's POV:

"AH!" I yelped when Dinah wrapped up my leg, "Minor bruisng, it should feel better in a day or two...Maybe four." I groaned, "What about Rue?" I asked, a green falcon flew in and shapeshifted. "Sorry dude, we can't find her." Garfield sighed.

_**XxXxX**_

After tons of shots that took my blood they started to role me down a pure white hallway, my eyes were starting to get heavy but I kept them open. Finally a dark door opened and there was a pod at the end of the room and my eyes widened, I tried struggling but was to weak...They unstrapped me but kept the Kryptonite close and placed me in the pod and straps held me from squirming, then there was white cold smoke around and my world went...

Black


End file.
